


Burn

by The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abused Luke, Abusive Relationships, Bad Boy Michael, Innocent Luke, Jerk Michael, M/M, Memories, Muke - Freeform, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Will have cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell/pseuds/The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone told Luke that Michael was bad news, but love is truly blind. Never would of Luke thought he would be burned to ash by the very person who promised the world to him. Now Luke is left to suffer with his memories of the man that set that very world aflame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuburnAsh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AuburnAsh), [PhxbicHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhxbicHood/gifts).



> Okay so this is my first boy x boy fan fiction so take it easy on me! Also this story gets pretty dark in some scenes. The story will switch to present day to past also so I will tell you which one it is. Please enjoy the story!  
> P.s. I will try to update every Saturday!

-The Present Day-  
The old payphone made a strange fuzzy noise as I waited for my best friend to answer her phone. "Hello?" her very sleepy confused voice rang through my ears. My heart began to pick up "Artemis..." I sobbed out finding it difficult to hold back the tears. "Jesus is that you Luke!?" She asked sounding more alert at the sound of my voice. "Yea it's me moon." I choked out using the nickname I gave her all those years back. "Fucking hell Luke! Where in the fuck have you been!? No one has heard from you in fucking months Lucas!!! I was so god damned worried about you asswipe!!" She angrily yelled into the phone, I could tell by her voice she was crying now too.  
"You were right about him moon.... everyone was fucking right about him." I sobbed out as warm angry tears cascaded down my face.  
"Where are you!? I'm going to come get you!" She said. I heard a faint rustling in the background and the small jingle of keys. "I'm in Goford on the west side at a telephone booth in between a Starbucks and a gas station there's a Macca's across the street off of coral road!" I said holding back tears looking at my surroundings. The streets were fairly empty due to the late hour the occasional car passing by. "Wait right there I'm on my way!!" She semi shouted into the phone. "Okay." I sniffed out, she then hung up the phone. With that I crumpled to the floor of the telephone booth. Desperate broken sobs racked through my entire body. My energy slowly diminishing I felt my eyelids begin to droop and wave of overwhelming tiredness washed over me. A deep sleep took over me as I waited for Artemis. I don't know how long I was out, but suddenly I could feel a pair of hands on my shoulders shaking me. My eyes shot open in fear and was meet by a teary eyed Moon. "Luke..." she quietly sobbed out as her fingers gingerly stroked my face. I flinched in pain when her fingers brushed over the large bruise taking over my right cheek. "Hey moon." I tried to smile weakly at her. "Lukey your face." She softly cried out as she lightly touched the cut on my lip. "I'm gonna fuck killing him!! Where is he!?" She asked angrily. I shrugged my shoulders, "No moon, I wanna go home." I mumbled sleepily. In all honesty I had no idea where he is but I really didn't wanna see him. I just want to back home with her where I know I'm safe from him. 

"Okay." She sighed out as she wrapped her arms around my torso to help me up. I winced in pain as we slowly walked to the car, she helped me in. Once she got in I could feel her intense stare scanning my body, for once in my life despite being 6'4 I felt small. I closed my eyes on attempt to not feel uncomfortable under her gaze. Once I again I felt her fingers softly on my face and then travel down towards the hem of my shirt I kept my eyes shut. I didn't stop her as I felt the fabric of my tank top go up. I heard a soft gasp, and my eyes eyes shot open. Artemis had one hand over her mouth and the other over her chest. I could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She let them spill over as she continued to stare at the large purplish black bruises that covered my body. So brand new, some recent but not necessarily new and some already fading to the odd yellow color as they healed. I reached out to wipe the stray tears. "I'm okay now, let's just go home." I said softly. She blinked away the tears and nodded as she started the car. I carefully buckled myself in and laid back the chair easing back in to sleep. For once in a long time I was happy, I was finally going back home.  
*Artemis P.o.v*  
I went to go ask Luke if he was hungry but I saw him sleeping peacefully and decided not wake him. He looked awful, bruises covered most of his skin, paler, skinnier if possible, and his hair disheveled. I knew that boy was no good, and I can't wait to get my hands around his neck. That boy being Michael Clifford, Lukes now ex boyfriend. Luke ran away from our apartment with him because no one approved. I felt like it was our fault but then also his fault. If we weren't so hard on him he wouldn't of ran away with that ass. But his fault for actually thinking running away with that idiot would be any better. For the first month after him running away everything was fine. But then after that we heard less of luke which worried us. But then when he hadn't heard anything from him in a week we all freaked. We couldn't exactly call the police because Luke was an "adult" who made his own decisions. I wish I could of showed the police how excited he would get whenever we went to the zoo. I pulled up in our apartment complex and called Calum. "Hey babe, you home?" I asked. "Yea but where you?" He asked skeptically. "In the parking lot...I have Luke with me." I said, there was a long pause afterwards. "Please be serious." Cal breathed out. "Come help bring him inside." I said with a hint of sadness as I looked over Luke's body again. "Okay." He said. "And Cal." I said. "Yea?" He answered. "Be prepared for what you're gonna see." I advised him as I felt the tears come back. I didn't give him time to answer as I quickly hung up the phone. I felt the tears run down my face again. I heard heavy footsteps outside and knew Cal was jogging. I got out and went to the passenger door. Cal stopped in front of be anxious to see his best mate. I opened the door to reveal sleeping Luke. Calum stumbled forward I could see tears prick his eyes, but he said nothing. He quietly unbuckled Luke and picked him up. I closed the door, "Do you got him or do you need help?" I asked as I softly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've got him." He mumbled out, his eyes wondering over Luke's visible skin. We walked to apartment in silence unsure how to put our feelings into word. I felt a strange medley of things, hurt, anger, stress, frustration, guilt, sadness. I opened the door to the apartment and I walked back to Luke's untouched room. Calum set him gently on the bed as I walked over to Luke to give a kiss on the forehead. I shut the door to his room to let him sleep. Calum was sitting on the couch with his head in his hand. I sat beside and wrapped my arms around him. "Should we call Liz?" He asked uncertainty. "Yea, but we gotta explain to her that he needs his sleep." I said kissing his cheek trying to comfort him. Cal wrapped his arms tightly around my torso and let out a small sob. "I know Cal, I know." I whispered into his ear softly rubbing circles in his back. After a few minutes we went to our room to go to bed and await for morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is bit short but I consider it a prologue! The next chapter will be wayyy longer!!


End file.
